


It Will Rain

by JCarter (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson admit they have feelings for each other and share their first kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

Harry walked quickly down the sidewalk as Louis chased after him. Louis called out Harry's name multiple times but Harry just kept walking. Eventually Louis caught up to him grabbing his wrist to turn him around.

"Why are you running from me." Louis asked 

"Please just leave me alone." Harry said as his body began shaking from all his tears.

"I will never leave you alone." Louis said not ever wanting to leave the boy he came to love.

"Please." Harry sobbed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Louis said.

"Fine. You are my fucking problem." Harry said.

Louis gasped at this feeling angry and upset all at the same time. He couldn't be the reason that Harry was acting like this. He never wanted to do anything to hurt him. Something just wasn't right.

"What did I ever do to make so upset with me." He asked.

"It's not like you would even care." Harry said.

"Try me." He responded 

"I love you Louis." Harry said releasing Louis grip on him and walking away. Louis couldn't resist the smile that was appearing on his face. He was just so happy that his best friend had the same feelings he had for him. 

All of a sudden it began raining completely getting Louis soaked but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting him and Harry together. So wiping the rain away from his face he ran after Harry down the sidewalk.

Louis caught up to Harry again wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Harry's face dropped as fresh tears fell down his face. Louis kissed his tears away as he ran his hands up and down Harry's sides.

"I love you too." Louis whispered

Harry eventually turned his body in Louis arms so that he was facing him. He trailed his hand up to Louis cheek and kept it there gently stroking it. Louis face turned a shade of pink at the feeling of the boys hand.

Suddenly Louis couldn't resist anymore.

Louis grabbed Harry's face in his hand before pulling him into a smearing kiss. Harry tried resisting but couldn't when he felt Louis' arm pulling him closer. Louis couldn't believe he was kissing his best mate. 

And suddenly he wanted more than just the boy's lips.

Harry deepened the kiss pushing his erection against Louis. Louis pulled away looking around and saw that they were still in public. Louis looked towards Harry and grabbed his arm leading them back to the hotel.

Once they made it inside their room, Louis pushed Harry onto the bed crawling on top of him. He began leaving sweet kissing down the boys body as he pulled Harry's shirt over his head. And the sight of Harry's six pack almost made him cum inside his sweat pants.

Louis palmed Harry's erection through the clothing tugging gently on it. Harry shifted underneath him bitting his lip to keep himself from moaning. That was until Louis slipped his head into Harry's neck bitting his sweet spot.

"Damn Louis." Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis back. Before making his next move Louis wanted to make sure if this was what Harry really wanted. 

"Are you sure you want to this." He asked

"Certainly." Harry said wrapping his arm around Louis' neck pulling him down into a reassuring kiss. Let's just say that the boys enjoyed each other's bodies for the next three hours with Harry chanting 'Louis' with each thrust.

Harry and Louis laid naked in each other's arm underneath the covers. They both felt warm and content being like this. Together and in love. 

It couldn't get more better than this..

(2015)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
